Of Revonnahganders And Catnip
by roxan1930
Summary: During a fight Rook gets thrown into a flowershop and ends up in a pile of catnip and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and later on Max have to deal with him


**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Ben 10**

**Of Revonnahganders And Catnip**

"Ben! Look out!"

"Whoa!" Ben yelled as he dove out of the way of an incoming fist.

"Can't we ever just relax when we decide to visit our friends?!" Kevin asked/yelled as he punched a thug in the face.

He and Gwen were paying another visit to Bellwood and while they along with Ben and Rook had just been minding their own business at Mr. Smoothies when a bunch of random aliens had shown up to challenge Ben, wanting to prove they were so-called stronger then him and without even waiting for an answer they had already started attacking.

"Rook!" Ben yelled when he saw his partner be punched in the face and send flying straight through the window of a flower-shop.

"That does it!" he yelled before slamming his hand onto the omnitrix and turning into Rath.

"Let me tell ya something, bunch of dumb alien losers! Rath doesn't like it when his partner Rook Blonko is beat up! So now Rath is gonna make you all pay!" the tiger roared as he stated attacking.

A few minutes later the alien thugs were defeated and were being taken away by some extra plumbers who Gwen had called up.

When they were completely gone the three humans realized they were forgetting something.

"Rook!" they screamed in realization and together they run to the shop their furry friend had disappeared into.

Upon entering they saw several destroyed shelves, displays, and more.

"Rook?!" Ban called as he walked farther inside.

"Why isn't he answering?" he asked his friends, trying not to panic.

"Wait! Listen!" Gwen hissed and they all went quiet until they heard a soft sound.

Following the sound they were surprised to find Rook…

On the floor, lying on a huge pillow made of some kind of purple and green plant, happily rolling around in it with his eyes closed, a wide smile on his lips, pink blush-marks visible through the white fur on his face, all white _purring_.

"Uhm… Rook?" Ben awkwardly asked as he and his friends stared at the alien.

"My shop!" a voice yelled and turning around the teens saw an old woman standing there with a horrified look on her face.

Not wanting trouble Gwen stepped forward and quickly explained what had happened.

Luckily for them the old woman was pretty understanding about all of it.

"Uhm… Mam? What kind of plants are these?" Ben asked when Rook started hugging his leg.

The woman gasped when she noticed Rook.

"Oh dear. It looks like your friend fell straight into a bunch of catnip." she explained.

"I knew I had seen these things somewhere before!" Gwen murmured.

"Guess that explains why he's acting all wacky. I mean, he _is_ a kitty-cat alien, right?" Kevin said, earning an elbow in the ribs from his girlfriend.

"Do you have any idea for how long he'll be like this?" the redhead asked the woman.

"I'm not sure. I supposed in depends on how much he breathed in. but I think he should be fine again after a few hours." she shrugged.

"Alright. Thanks anyway." Ben said as he wrapped Rook's arm around his shoulders and his own arm around the revonnahgander's waist, struggling to support him so they could get moving.

Kevin came over to help and due to being almost as tall as Rook he at the least made it a bit easier.

Rook giggled stupidly as he was being carried/dragged away.

"We are moving… beautifully moving…" he sighed as he let his head hang.

"Yeah, cause if we didn't move then we'd get nowhere." Kevin rolled his eyes as they got outside.

"Let's take my car. We can go and get the Prototruck some other time" he told the others.

"Why?" Ben asked as he shrugged to keep Rook from falling over when the revonnahgander leaned even more on him.

"Ya think Rook's fit to drive? And I also have no clue how that thing works. Rook once told me a bit about it but most that I remember was that if I tried to drive it now, we might get blown up." the taller boy told, silencing his friend.

Together the three of them managed to get Rook in the backseat and buckled in.

"I'll get in next to him and keep him from distracting Kevin from driving." Gwen said as she climbed into the back.

Luckily the worst thing Rook did through the ride was trying to eat a candy-wrapper.

Besides that he had just tried to grab some imaginary butterflies to which Ben and Gwen only had to bet his hands away from Kevin every now and then.

When they finally reached the base they brought Rook to Blukic and Dibra's lab where they strapped him to a chair but left his arms free as he wasn't in any position to undo them anyway.

Then they left to find Max and explain the situation to him.

"Don't worry. Let's just get back to him and wait for him to get back to normal." the old plumber just smiled.

When they reached the lab they sweat-dropped when they found Blukic and Dibra standing on Rook's shoulders, trying to measure his _tongue_.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Ben asked.

"Rook asked us if we knew how long his tongue was."Dibra explained.

"So we decided to measure it for him." Blukic added.

"Well, stop it! Rook doesn't even know what he's doing and saying right now!" Gwen scolded.

"Fine! Whenever he try it help it's never appreciated!" Blukic murmured as he and his partner walked away.

"Obviously not." Dibra agreed.

"Alright, buddy. Put that thing back in your mouth." Kevin gently told Rook who obeyed and pulled his tongue back in his mouth.

"How are you feeling, son?" Max asked as he and the others all grabbed a chair and sat down.

"I am sad." Rook pouted ass he looked down.

"Why? Because we didn't let those two finish measuring your tongue?" Ben teased.

"That too! But I have also lost my thump! It was there just a moment ago!" Rook whined as he showed his hand, completely oblivious that he was just holding his thump against his palm.

"Give me your hand." Gwen ordered with a smile and when she got it she gently pulled the thump into view.

"There it is!" she cooed at her friend who gasped like a kid at a magic-show and then started laughing loudly.

It was an addicting laugh and before any of the humans knew it they had joined in on the laughter.

It went on like that for a while until Rook suddenly stopped, cocked his head to the side and asked "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Because of you! You're just acting so crazy!" Kevin chuckled.

"I am not acting crazy! In fact, I am being intelligent!" Rook defended himself.

"And how is that then?" Max asked with a smiled and one eyebrow raised.

"Well, Magister Tennyson, I have found out that you share the same family name as both Ben and Gwen!"

"Only more proof that I've got two cute kids who I can call my family!" Max said as he hugged his giggling grandkids.

"True." Rook sighed as he lazily le his head hang and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Gwen asked.

"No. But I want to tell you a secret." Rook rolled his head onto his shoulder and weakly held up a finger without opening his eyes.

"Go ahead." Max encouraged."

"No. Only her." Rook protested.

"Come here." Rook told Gwen while he blindly searched for her with his hand.

When Gwen stepped a bit closer to help him and he found her he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her head and pulled her closer until her face was pressed up against his own.

Ben snickered, Max chuckled, Kevin frowned and Gwen tried not to think about the position she was in.

"Uhm… So what's that secret you wanted to tell me about?" the girl asked.

Rook shifted slightly to place his mouth next to her ear and told his secret in as loud whisper "I have blue fur!"

Once again the humans chuckled while Ben said "That's not really a secret, dude."

He jumped slightly when his partner glared at him.

"Only she was supposed to hear!" said partner yelled angrily.

"But it is alright. That was not my real secret." the revonnahgander reassured him.

"Then, what is?" Gwen asked, slightly curious.

"Come here." Rook simply told her again.

"I'm already here!" Gwen winced when he pulled her closer by her hair until she was once again in that awkward position.

"Do you by any chance know that guy Kevin?" Rook whispered in her ear but once again loud enough for the others to also hear.

"Yes, I know Kevin." Gwen giggled while looking over at her equally amused boyfriend.

"He has made out with your cousin Ben."

"What?!" Gwen screamed as she stood up in shock while both Ben and Kevin turned bright red and Max looked torn between being shocked and bursting out laughing.

"They have kissed each other. Like this." Gwen quickly stepped back from her friend when he leaned closer again.

"I can't believe this!" she exclaimed, turning to glare at her cousin and her boyfriend who both flinched away.

She felt a tug at her arm and turned around to look at Rook again who put a finger to his lips and said "Shhh… You must not tell Gwen."

She stared a view seconds at him in disbelieve before shrugging it off and turning to face the boys again.

"Start. Talking." she ordered strictly.

"Uhm… You remember my fifteenth birthday party?" Ben asked with a nervous smile.

When Gwen only nodded Kevin continued.

"Well… Ben's dad had decided that since it was a party we could have some booze and we both got a bit drunk and… Yeah…" they both blushed again, looked at each other, blushed even more and quickly took some steps away from each other.

"I can't believe you guys didn't even tell me!" Gwen complained as she turned her back to them.

"We both promised to never talk about it again!" Kevin protested, glaring at Ben for obviously telling Rook.

"But still." the girl sighed.

"Well, we're sorry so do you forgive us?" Ben asked his cousin hopefully.

"Oh no!" Gwen yelled as she turned around with her hands glowing pink.

Both ben and Kevin screamed as they quickly run out the door with Gwen hot on their heels.

"Guess it's now only you and me, Rook." Max told turned to the younger plumber only to find him sound asleep.

At seeing that he just chuckled and walked off.

_The Next Morning_

Rook yawned as he woke up, feeling nicely refreshed.

But then he noticed his lower half was strapped to a chair for some reason.

Just as he finished undoing the last one Max walked in.

"Oh, Rook! You're finally awake?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes but why are you that surprised if I may ask? Did I get injured in battle?" Rook asked, growing worried.

His worry was turned into confusion when Max just laughed at him.

"Get out of that chair and make room for these two!" he simply ordered and Rook grew worried again when Ben and Kevin walked in, both wrapped in bandages.

"Dude, I'm never trusting you with any of my secrets ever again." Ben told him and once again Rook was confused.

Sheesh, why couldn't he feel anything besides worry and confusion that morning?

"Well, I am glad you did!" Gwen said loudly as she also walked in.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Rook finally asked, growing annoyed that he still didn't understand what was going on.

"Why don't you and I take a walk and I'll do my best to explain everything." Max suggested, wrapping an arm around Rook's shoulders and pulling him up.

"I'll come along." Gwen said and she linked her own arm with Rook's arm on his free side.

"I certainly hope your explanations will help me." Rook said as he allowed them to pull him away for a well-deserved explanation of what in the universe had happened the day before.

**The End**

**Please review and read my other stories!**


End file.
